A system has been proposed which performs support of driving of a driver or control of traveling of a vehicle, such as lane departure warning (LDW) or lane keeping assist (LKA), so that the vehicle travels without deviating from the lane along which it travels. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a lane departure control device which detects a parked vehicle in front of its own vehicle, sets a virtual line by changing an actual lane which is a threshold value for control of departure prevention on the basis of the detected parked vehicle, and performs control for lane departure prevention on the basis of the virtual line when the vehicle tends to deviate from the lane, so that the control for lane departure prevention can be optimally performed in consideration of a front obstacle, such as a parked vehicle.
Citation List
Patent Literature
PTL 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-324782